No Title till i can find something for it any idea's ?
by Maya-flower
Summary: six animals go through a bit of trouble They were just a puppy bunny kitten bear cub sugar glider and a wolf pup Now their humans trying to avoid Xana. simple as that. ( I don't own anything of code lyoko) this probable sucks but it's been sitting in my doc's for like a year or some what so now i'm getting it out of my dang doc's so there ha.


six animals go through a bit of trouble They were just a puppy ( Jeremie) bunny ( yumi ) kitten ( Odd duh) bear cub ( Ulrich ) sugar glider ( Aelita ) and a wolf pup (william). Now their humans trying to avoid Xana.

puppy - golden retriever mix- got bought from pet store.

Bunny - black bunny with white tail bought from breeder

Kitten runt- taken from abandon house and away from family.

Bear cub taken from forest, mother an brother both killed

Wolf pup Taken from his pack.

sugar glider Bought from eBay.

Most of them don't get human behavior the most being a dog and he lived with a human.

Get taken in by delmas and go to school.√∫©∫∫∫∫

bunny, pov

I sat on the table with a bunch of humans around me. The others at the pet store description of being adopted was not exactly like this. So far all they did was stick me with needles and other weird things. Beside that they left me in a cage all day. I looked at the humans they had strange symbols on there cloths it looked like a eye the rest of it was white. One came at me with a needle. '_no stay way_' I growled at him, of course he couldn't understand me but he pulled his hand back. Then he looked up at the number circle on the wall. "Put her back were out of time" another picked me up and put me in the carrier I let him because I knew he would put me back. I ran to the farthest back conner and hid as they carried me down the hall.

When I heard the familiar door open I relaxed. He walked up to my cage unlocked the door. Then held my carrier up next to it. I ran into it the other cage as fast as I could again to the back conner. Then man closed the door and locked it the left. '_not like the shop human at all'. _I walked to the front of the cage. The room I was in there were tons of cages on each wall. Only six were occupied mine being one of them.

Beside me there was a dog a medium sized one with gold fur. He seemed smart but wary of the humans. He was here when I got here Across from me there was some sort of rat thing with pink strips she was very skittish. Also here when I got here. Beneath the rat thing was small bear cub he got here the day after I did He was grumpy a little. Next to him was a wolf pup he was a dark blue fur with dark eyes.

They both growled at everyone who tried to touch them. Beneath all of them was the little kitten he was a runt, he was gold with purple ears and tail. They brought him in five days ago. All he did was cry and whimper I felt bad for him. They all made noise and talked but I didn't understand Them. I only know bunny and human so yeah. I went to do what I normally do I ate some food then I lay down in my corner. Unaware of what was going to happen that night.

I watched them bring the bunny in she darted into the cage and went to the conner. " _What a stupid animal let human touch you. I guess that's to be expected of a human pet._" I huffed into my paw "_I'm with you there, human are disgusting and annoying and they have no consideration who would want to be a human pet" _ I looked next to me know it was the wolf pup "_ I forgot that you can understand It makes sense were both from a forest"_ I looked in his direction not being able to see him. _"wonder if anyone els can under stand each other with there annoying little noises ha ha"_ I smiled to my self it was good to have some one to talk to. " _don't just go and offend Human pets some of them can be very nice." _I looked up that's not the wolf I looked over to the puppy he was looking at me. "_wait you can understand us?" _The wolf spoke I couldn't agree with him more. "_ yes I can under stand may languages why I didn't talk to you is because I didn't want to_" ' wow he's a jerk'. " _so you can under stand the rat and the bunny and kitten?_" I asked him he shook his head. " _She's not a rat she's a sugar glider and yes but no I only know a little rabbit __I don't know cat_ is't to hard." he shrugged. "_now follow the rabbit example and go to sleep._" He turned and curled up into a ball. 'rude' "_Night bear". I pushed my head into my paws. " Night wolf"_

_Later that night_

_kitten's pov_

_"red why is there red" _I opened my eyes red was every where I shrank back to the conner of my cage It reached me even back here. There was so much noise the bear and wolf were making tons of it. The bunny going crazy and the dog sat with a worried look. The Rat thing was freaking out I could here it. "_Why is it, stop please stop"_ I know something wrong something is going to go wrong really bad.

Then it did, all i saw was fire and heard the screaming of humans.

"My head hurts why dang it why does my body feel funny" I held my hand up to my head "wait hand?" I shot up A human hand I looked down at my body. "This is not my body,... WAit I'm speaking human" I jumped up on my feet and immediately fell. Dame human feet. I stood Up trying to balance on them. " How the hell did this happen.

Okay let's see there was a red light last night then Some thing" my mind went blank. " Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa why" I grab first full of my hair. " Hey shut up I'm trying to slee, holy shit what the How did this happen who are you" Said a brown hair and brown eyed human boy whose voice I recognized. "H...Hey your the bear! " I pointed at him. " Yeah Of course I'm a bear I don't know why I look like a human." He looked down at his body humans are so wired" He huffed

"This is a surprised. ahhh wake up". Another voice add to the conversation. A human with golden hair Was sitting on the ground. Shielding his eyes. ? I tipped my head to the side and looked was two girls one with short black hair the other had pink.

Oh wait naked human girls. Both the Me and bear closed there eyes and turned around and felt My face get hot. " Umm are you guys the rabbit and rat?" I asked.' why am i getting embarrassed were animals it shouldn't matter' the girl with pink hair spoke " I'm not a rat I'm a sugar glider wait was, is I'm confused"

"Soo um your the wolf and bear and the golden hair are you the cat or dog." there was confusion in her voice.

" I'm not a cat Never was I, I was the dog thank you very much... now that I think about it Where is the cat?" He took his hand away from his face but looked the opposite direction of the girls

" CAt Cat where are you, you here at all were gonna leave you" I yelled into the distance. " Hey wolf knock it off if he's here your gonna scare him." I flinched at her voice it sound scary watch out for the bunny.

" Kitty kitty come here kitty" She called. I rolled my eyes at her pathetic attempt. " And that's gonna work."

" Sut up here kitty kitty here kitty are you here" she called again. I rolled my eyes I heard some rustling then a voice

"y...yes umm what happened to us I I'm a little lost" A quite voice said My eyes widened "Well apparently the cliche's do work." I chuckled only to myself I couldn't exactly see what was going on behind.

"Hey It's okay come here, just stay with us for now we'll figure this out." Ugh I huffed inwardly .

"Umm no offenes girls or rabbit or whatever your gonna need some clothes we all do." The dog started

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU KIDS OKAY" a new voice spoke. I flinched

"oh dear what are kids doing out at this time of night" A new deeper voice spoke

I moved my head to see a man and a woman coming towards us. I backed up and thought about running but the man was faster than he looked and was next to me in a second.

"Are you okay, do you go to school here." I froze this guy was to close for me I didn't want to talk to him.

Switching pov to yumi really quick

"Girls why are you all naked" She stopped and looked at the cat that was at my side. Clinging to my human arm shivering.

She took off her jacket and wrapped it around the cat. ' okay, she might be an okay human"

" Jim were getting these kids back to the school" Give the me you jacket" He turned to look at her. "without looking" she snapped He stopped.

" Sorry your right I apologize" he too off his jacket to and handed it to her. She took it and wrapped it around me and the sugar glider.

"Come on kid boys will you be okay till we get there the students are all in there rooms come with us" She started walking with out waiting for any of us to talk. I started walking and the cat followed clinging to my arm.

I looked back the wolf and Bear looked doubtful but the dog was walking right along with us with quick glance He looked at me and The sugar glider. THen he looked back to the wolf and moved his head in a come on motion.

They didn't move. "come on boys Let's get going" The man "Jim" pushed them forward. They slowly unsurely started walking in line with the rest of us in unsureness growing with each step, but running was not and option for separating them from their free will was a big man named Jim so they walked unsteadily forward with us.

I looked at the kitten he was still on my arm. He was skinny or scrawny as a human with pointy hair with a blotch of purple he was short and was shaking. Then I turned to my current coat sharer. The sugar glider thing she was small and had pink hair and pink eyes as well strange color.

I looked forward again and nearly stop in my tracks. In front of us stood a giant building. " Should we take them all they way in side or should we leave them in the garden shed" THe woman spoke looking at the man.

" no one should be awake we can take them to one of the empty rooms. We need to do it fast. They are defiantly not normal children I mean look at there ears and those tails" The

large man stated. looking at us. I looked to the cat sticking out of his head was two purple ears. ' hum well that I did not notice that we didn't completely changed to humans.'

* * *

Kitten pov.

'I don't understand where are we going, why are we here can anyone explain in some way i can understand please.' I see there mouths move but I can't under stand please anyone help. maybe the black haired one will help.' I look up to her see looking at the other use to be animal. ' no then dang it.' the only under stood the word kitty before dang it

* * *

wolf pov.

The big man took out a flat pice of metal and placed it in a odd shaped hole in the door. When he opened the door he held it open for the rest of us. 'great out of one confinement and into another' I took a long look behind me to the open forest. ' I could totally run right now why aren't I" I looked back at the rest of the animal's they all looked scared. I looked to bear. He had a brave face on I could tell he was fully ready to go into the dark building that could have anything wating for us on the inside. ' no way i'm wimping out when the bear 'ill do it." So I closed my eyes and walked in to the dark building that could have held our very own deaths.

The end of this chapter

**Oh no don't you dare judge me. Of course anything you guys throw at me will be taken and sold on eBay unless it's food trust me you get angry thing's when you sell food on eBay.**

**well this is a new story i've started and dang it why do i start new thing when I barley handle the things in my own two hands. Blah I do to much stuff.**

**Who want to guess who's who? Oh no one okay then bye bye **


End file.
